From Me to You
by feistypaants
Summary: Anna makes Kristoff a delicious meal, and Kristoff returns the favor


Kristoff let out a sigh as the engine in his truck died in the driveway. Raising one hand to the back of his neck, he rubbed at the tense muscles under his skin. It had been a long day, full of heavier-than-normal transportation of materials to multiple construction sites and being yelled at by contractors who didn't realize that all _he_ did was load the orders into his truck and deliver them.

With a roll of his shoulders, he moved out of his truck, stepping heavily onto the pavement. He made his way to the door, groaning internally as he heard the clang of pots, pans and plates, followed by Anna's loud cursing. Kristoff pressed his fingers into the middle of his forehead. He had _no_ desire to deal with her mess tonight. His fiancee always _meant_ well, but ninety percent of the time her attempts to make him feel better wound up with him spending hours cleaning or fixing something.

Preparing himself for the worst, Kristoff sighed and pushed the door open, cautiously peeking one eye open to find...

… a relatively clean kitchen, a perfectly set table, and a beautiful meatloaf sitting in the middle of plates filled with mashed potatoes and roasted carrots.

"_What_?"

Anna was standing beside the table, her thumbnail clenched between her teeth as she gnawed away nervously. He turned his gaze to his fiancee and her nervous ticks before smirking. "What?" he repeated, dropping his bag down beside the table next to the door. "What's this for?"

The red head took a deep breath, grasping one hand in her other palm. "Do... do you like it?" Her blue eyes stayed locked onto Kristoff as he took a few steps forward to close the gap between them.

"Like it?" he asked, wrapping strong hands around her waist and lifting her into a hug. "I _love_ it." He kissed her quickly, placing her back down onto the ground. "You did this?"

Anna smiled, pulling on his hand and leading him over to the table. "I hope it tastes right – I... This was my first time making it by myself." Pushing him down into his seat, she leaned over the table to make him a plate with a hearty portion of all the components. "It was the easiest one so..."

He leaned over to place a light kiss on her arm as she was bent over beside him, and couldn't help but grin against her skin. "What do you mean? What did you do?"

With a wink, his fiancee placed his fixed plate down in front of him. "I did a thing," she murmured, quickly fixing herself a much smaller dish before sitting next to him. "A little thing." A big smile stretched her cheeks as she bounced in her seat, eagerly clasping her hands together under her chin and gesturing towards his food. "Go on, try it! Tell me how it tastes!"

Kristoff took his eyes off of her for a moment, turning to the plate to cut off a piece of meatloaf, and pop it into his mouth. He took a deep breath of shock, followed by an almost dreamy sigh. "Oh my god, Anna," he mumbled through a full mouth, covering his lips. "This tastes just like Ma makes it."

Her smile grew even bigger, if it were possible, and she nodded excitedly. "Yep!"

"What do you mean, yep?"

"That's what I did!" Anna bounced forward, gripping tightly onto the fabric of his sleeve. "While you've been working this week, I visited with your mama, and she taught me how to make your favorites." She almost missed the happy, voiceless laugh that escaped between his lips as she started tapping her fingers together to count. "She taught me this, and beef stew, lasagna, stroganoff, and spaghetti bol–"

Kristoff cut her off with a hard kiss, his hands grabbing at the back of her head and neck. Pulling away, he couldn't wipe the dumb grin off of his face. "You're amazing. I might cry."

Anna kissed at the corner of his mouth before sitting back in her seat and sliding up in front of her plate. "Don't let it get cold," she mumbled, blushing as he grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

They sat in silence, both enjoying the meal, occasionally grinning up at one another. When all was finished, Kristoff sat back and patted at his stomach. "That was... that was _so_ good, Anna." He turned his head to look at her. "I hope you know I'm gonna expect this every night," he teased with a wink.

"Nuh-uh," she protested, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is for special occasions only!"

"Well," he grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye, and stood up, leaning over her. "Let me make this special for _you_, too..."

Anna gulped, nodding as he took her hand in his and gently tugged her towards the bedroom. She smiled nervously as they passed the bathroom, almost sweating as he led her through the doorway and sat her on the bed. "Wait here," he said quickly, running back out to the bathroom.

"What a mood ruiner," he mumbled, leaning back through the doorway while pouring out mouthwash into a cup. "But this is important."

The red head laughed, tugging at her collar as he disappeared again. So _that's_ what he wanted to do. Make this _special_ for her (even though he _loved_ to do it, so he did it as often as he could). But how often it happened didn't impact how much she liked having it done.

By the time Kristoff came back into the room, grinning with his newly cleaned teeth, Anna had slipped her shirt over her head and blushed furiously as he froze and glanced up and down her figure. "Well," he started, lunging forward, wrapping large arms around her waist and pressing his face between her bosom. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

She didn't even have a chance to react before his hands were stroking across the sides of her breasts, mouth leaving open, wet kisses across her collarbone and neck. "Kris..."

"Shh."

Kristoff moved downward, capturing one pert nipple between his lips. Calloused hands slid down her slim waist, to the buckle in the front of her pants, quickly undoing it and sliding the jeans down her hips and bum.

Breath catching in her throat, Anna's hands rose up to tangle in his blond locks. "Krist– Aah!" her voice trailed off in a squeak as his fingers stroked firmly over her sex, causing him to grin against her breast. "D-don't..."

The blond sat up, pushed her back against the mattress, and briskly pulled her jeans down the rest of the way. Stroking his palms up her thighs and hips, he kissed his way down her stomach, smiling as her muscles flexed beneath his mouth. A few more gentle pecks around her hips, and his rough fingers dragged against her skin to slowly part her thighs.

Wet, open mouthed kisses led him from her hip bone, down her pelvis, and he paused over her folds. Kristoff took one more glance up the flat plane of her stomach, admiring the way her face was flushed and contorted with desperation, before smiling and laying one long, languid lick across the entirety of her. He was going to take his time in pleasing her, he decided, as one hand crept its way up to cup the small swell of her breast as he moved his tongue across her a few more times.

Anna couldn't help but throw her head back, lip caught tightly between her teeth. "Kriiis," she hissed, taking in sharp breaths.

The blond brought his hand down to wrap around her thigh, his other fingers teasing her entrance. "You want me to?"

She let out a little whimper of approval as he smirked against her, slowly inserting both fingers to the second knuckle. She groaned and he pushed in further, rubbing fingers against her most sensitive wall. Lips puckered and wrapped around her clit, sucking gently, and suddenly Anna was all loud moans and cries.

Kristoff always felt accomplished when her fingers tangled tightly into his hair and she drove her hips up harder against his mouth. Anna never was one to like things slow, and as much as he wanted to drag out her pleasure, he could never deny his fiancee the things she wanted.

So he increased his tempo, his pressure, did what he had learned worked perfectly over the past few years. So perfectly, in fact, that she was unraveling around him in barely over a minute. He drank in her moans and sighs, letting her ride out her orgasm against his mouth and hand, before slowly pulling away and smirking up at her ruddy face and chest.

Licking his lips clean, Kristoff crawled up her heaving chest and pressed a firm kiss against her lips. "So... Every time you make me dinner, I'll do that. Deal?"

Anna laughed and hit him in the chest. "Sure. Deal."


End file.
